Field
This disclosure generally relates to the fields of radiography and computed tomography for medical and industrial applications.
Description of Related Art
Computed tomography (CT) allows reconstruction of a specific physical property of a 3-dimensional object and arranges and displays this reconstruction as an array of 2-dimensional cross-sectional or “tomographic” images of the object. Such reconstruction can be facilitated by appropriately configured X-ray or particle radiation that penetrates the object. Detection of such radiation and processing of such data can facilitate reconstruction of such 2-dimensional images.
Radiography allows the internal structure of a non-uniformly composed and opaque object to be viewed.